A Moon Lite Summer
by Kitanna
Summary: The Senshi find the Princes. Different story line. the Generals aren't the Princes!


A Moon Lite Summer  
  
*I do not own Sailor Moon - don't sue me!*  
  
Rei paced back and forth impatiently as she waited for Usagi.  
  
"Where is she?!" she said angrily. "She's over half an hour late!"  
  
Ami shook her head and continued reading the physics book she had gotten at the library. Minako munched on a cookie Makoto had made the night before. She grabbed another and popped it into her mouth. As soon as she had, Usagi plowed through the door.  
  
"Where the hell where you?!" Rei hollered. She then noticed the large beads of sweat and red eyes from salty tears on her friends face, "Usagi?! What happened?!" She said as she ran to her friends aid. Usagi heard only the voices of her friends yelling her name as she fell, unconscious.  
  
Minako had called Mamoru and he had came over as soon as he could. Makoto had made another batch of cookies because she knew Usagi would be hungry by the time she woke up. Mamoru sat at Usagi's side clutching her hand.  
  
"Usako..." he said as he looked into Usagi's cold face. Mamoru looked over at Ami, "Ami, can you use your scanner to see what wrong with her?" He asked.  
  
"I believe so, Mamoru. Just give me a moment." Ami said as she took out her Mercury Scanner. She started scanning Usagi's brain waves, she gasped.  
  
"Ami? What's the matter?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
"It's Usagi's brain waves... their..." she said as she stared at the readings on her computer.  
  
"What Ami? What about Usagi's brain waves?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Their off the charts... it's as if their's something inside her head!" she concluded.  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei, Minako, Makoto and Mamoru all said at the same time.  
  
"Well, that's what it says..." Ami told them.  
  
"But... how is that possible?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I'm not positive, but I'm guessing it happened when she was on her way here, because she was fine this morning."  
  
"Yeah, I remember, because she was trying on every dress they had at that new shoppe downtown." Minako said.  
  
"Heh, that's Usagi for you." Mamoru laughed.  
  
"Yeah" Makoto said as she brought a tray of cookies to the group.  
  
Usagi coughed just as she placed the cookies on the table. Everyone looked over at the couch as they saw Usagi's eyes slowly open to reveal her beautiful blue bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Usagi!"Mamoru said as he ran to her side once more, "Oh Usako! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Unh, Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan!! Get him away from me!! Ahhh!!" Usagi yelled as she held on to the sides of her head.  
  
"Usako! It's alright, Usako! He's gone!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
"Wha... " Usagi said as she looked up from her heads, she gazed around at all the worried faces surrounding her. She focused in on Mamoru, "Oh Mamo-chan!!" She said as she flung herself at him, "I was so scared..."  
  
"It's alright Usako, tell me what happened. Who did this to you? Was it the Negaverse?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"It wasn't the Negaverse.. It was a shadow... it came out of nowhere..." Usagi said as she looked at the senshi, "it felt as though it had reached inside my head..."  
  
Everyone went silent as an evil presence surrounded them. Rei, who had gone to see if she could get any vibes from the fire, was still in deep concentration.  
  
"Mamo-chan.. It's him.." Usagi said, horrified.  
  
"What? Don't worry Usako, I'll protect you no matter what!" He said as he held her close.  
  
The other girls stood up and began to transform.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Venus Star Power Make-Up!"  
  
Usagi stood up and reached for her brooch.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
In no time, the four Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon were standing infront of Mamoru.  
  
"Usako, you are in no condition to.." he said but was cut off by Usagi.  
  
"I know what we're up against Mamoru, now lets go!" She said as she ran after the others.  
  
'Something's... different about her..." Mamoru thought as he Transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. 'I wonder what it is...'  
  
The Sailor Senshi had figured out what the power was coming from. But... it wasn't a shadow..Definitely not a shadow. It was a teenage boy, about the same age as Usagi and the other Senshi.  
  
"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"  
  
Everyone looked in shock as Chibi Moon appeared behind them.  
  
"Chibi Moon! What are you doing here?!" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she said in disgust, "well it doesn't matter! I'll take this guy all by myself!" Chibi Moon announced.  
  
"No Chibi Moon! He's too strong!!" Sailor Moon yelled, but Chibi Moon wasn't listening.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!" Chibi Moon yelled as she ran through the Sailor Senshi and aimed her small Scepter at the strange boy. A stream of small hearts came out of the Scepter in a nice row. The boy simply put his hand up and made what looked like a force field around himself that caused the hearts to deflect back to their owner. Chibi Moon jumped back and forth trying to dodge her own attack.  
  
Sailor Moon ran over and grabbed Chibi Moon just as one was about to hit her.  
  
"Oh, Chibi Moon! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Sailor Moon said, rather agitated. Chibi Moon pouted and looked away. Sailor Moon shook her head and stood up, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she challenged.  
  
"Like.. You?" he said as he pointed his finger at Sailor Moon. A small vine like thing shot from the trees surrounding the Temple and wrapped themselves around Sailor Moon. The Vines then began to glow and drained all of Sailor Moon's energy.  
  
"Sailor Moon!!" Tuxedo Kamen Yelled as he threw a rose at the vine, which also had a farce field around it. The rose fell to the ground as the other senshi tried their attacks.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she shot a wave of water at the vine, which also just slashed into it and disappeared.  
  
"Ok, so water wont work... So how about I shock your system!" Jupiter yelled as a small antenna emerged from her tiara, " Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She yelled as she sent a large bolt of lightening towards the vine. It, also, was absorbed by it. The vine now glowed blue and had a bolt of lightening surrounding it.  
  
"Alright then, Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled, her Love Chain moving fast towards the vine. The chain was pulled from her hand and was now wrapping itself around the vine.  
  
The young boy laughed, "Heh, you really think your measly little tricks can damage my vine?! Ha! That'll be the day!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen looked in horror as Sailor Moon's fuku turned into strands of red ribbon and then back to her normal street clothes.  
  
"Usagi!" Chibi Moon yelled as she sent another Pink Sugar Heart attack at the vine. It deflected of and went into the sky.  
  
The boy gasped. "Your.. your Tsukino Usagi?!" he said in horror, "my queen." he said as he released the vine and picked up Usagi, who was now unconscious and took her into his arms.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled.  
  
"What am I going to do with her?" he said puzzled, "I'll take her with me... she deserves better then this planet... she is destined to live on the Moon." He said as he looked down at Usagi.  
  
"How do you... Who are you? I order you as Prince Endymion!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as his tuxedo changed into his suit of armor.  
  
The boy gasped, "Prince Endymion... what are you doing here? I thought you were.." he paused," My King." he said as he knelt infront of Endymion.  
  
"Now, who are you!" He demanded.  
  
The boy looked up, I am Daisan, protector of the King and Queen of the Moon." he said.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"But why did you attack us?" Ami asked curiously.  
  
"Because, I was under Lord Ganondorf's curse until I saw Usagi." He said, apologetically.  
  
"Ah.. Yes.. And who is this Ganondorf fellow?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You will find out in time Jupiter, but for now..." he paused again. He looked around at all the Senshi, "where is Mars?" he asked. They all looked at each other and shook their heads in dismay.  
  
"Guys! I just had a vis..." Rei said as she ran onto the battlefield. She stared long and hard at Daisan, "Daisan.... "she said in horror as a red light engulfed and she turned into the Princess of Mars. Daisan stood up and he too was engulfed in a strange light, only his was crimson. He turned into what looked like a Princes' uniform.  
  
Usagi was now awake and in the arms of Prince Endymion. She gasped as she saw Daikon standing there. Prince Endymion put her down and she turned into Princess Serenity.  
  
"Daisan, trusted guard and Prince of Mars, step forward and explain why you are here." She bid him.  
  
"PRINCE OF MARS?!" Jupiter, Venus and Mercury shrieked.  
  
"I didn't know the planets had Princes!" Makoto yelled in happiness.  
  
"I am here, because something is going to disturb the peace of the inner planets. This evil is after you my queen, but they want the Princesses of the other planets because they hold your power, without them, the crystal will be drained. They will make sure that no matter what, their spirits cannot combine with the crystal, for that is the only way the crystal will not be drained." he ended.  
  
"I see, thank you my loyal guard. Rei, I believe you are betrothed to this man." she said looking over at her. Rei nodded as her dress blew in the wind.  
  
"Daisan, are their Princes' for the other planets too? And are they here with you?" Minako asked, excitedly.  
  
"Yes, they are." he answered her.  
  
She leapt in happiness, "Oh, I hope mine is cute!" she squealed.  
  
Makoto held her hands over her chest and looked into the stars, "I'll bet mines really dreamy..." she sighed.  
  
Ami blushed, "I wonder what mines like..."  
  
Daisan looked at them and sighed, "Princess, with your permission I'd like to take you, the Prince and your court back to where me and the others are staying." he asked, looking at Serenity.  
  
"Yes, of course." she said, "Endymion? Do you have any objections?"  
  
"No, my dear. Girls, are you ready to meet the Princes' of your planets? These men are your betrothals. You had fallen in love with them in the past. You are destined to be together."  
  
"Yes, your highness," they all said as the rest of them turned into their Princess forms.  
  
"Mother?" Chibi Usa said as she tugged on Serenity's dress.  
  
"Ah yes, hello sweetheart. Would you like to come to?" she asked her small daughter.  
  
"Oh yes, mother!" she said happily.  
  
"Princess... who is this child? And.. why does she call you 'Mother'?" Daisan asked.  
  
"This is my daughter.. She has come from the future to become a scout." Serenity explained.  
  
"I see your highness, hello young one." Daisan smiled. Rei walked over to him in silence.  
  
"Serenity, it's all coming back to me.. My memories... I remember him..." she said, dazed.  
  
"That's wonderful Rei, I'm sure you'll get to know each other much better in time. Now, we must go."  
  
"Yes, of course." Daisan said.  
  
Chibi Usa transformed into her Princess form and held her mothers hand.  
  
"Lets go mother." she said smiling.  
  
"Wait! Where is Luna, Artemis and Diana?" Serenity said in dismay.  
  
"We're almost their Artemis!" Luna said as she ran through the door. She stopped in her tracks as Serenity's entire court stood infront of her.  
  
"Serenity! What has happened here?" she asked.  
  
"All will be explained later Luna, now we must go. Artemis, Diana please follow." Serenity beckoned.  
  
"Yes Princess." Luna said as she turned to Artemis and Diana. They all walked towards Daisan and he then opened a dark portal. He beckoned everyone to go in. He took Serenity's hand as he helped her in. Luna, Artemis and Diana ran through everyone's feet so they could catch up to Serenity. When everyone was through but Rei, he took her hand and kissed it. Then they both walked through looking at each other. The portal closed behind them to leave behind a very deserted temple.  
  
The portal opened up into a large room. It was filled with memorabilia from the moon. It was if the Moon Kingdom was resurrected into their world.  
  
"Daisan, where are we?" Serenity asked, "It looks like the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"That it is Princess, this is the dream world. We made this from our dreams. But, in order for all our dreams not to come true, we had to seal the Dream World power into a single room. Now, if you want your dream to come true, all you have to do is sleep in there. Dreams are very dangerous. If you get caught up in your dreams you will not wish to come back to the real world. It will be as though they never existed. "  
  
Chibi Usa looked at the door and then at Daisan, "Mister Daisan, if this is the dream world.. does that mean.. Helios?" she asked, excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Chibi Usa, Helios lives here. But, how do you know about Helios?" He asked curiously.  
  
"He helped us fight the Dead Moon Circus. Chibi Usa got very close to Helios." Serenity explained.  
  
Chibi Usa looked at Daisan with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I see, I suppose I could invite him for dinner tonight?" he asked.  
  
Chibi Usa's eyes shone with happiness, "Oh would you! Could you!?" she said with much enjoyment.  
  
"For you, anything" Daisan told her.  
  
"Daisan!" said a voice from the master staircase.  
  
"Ah! Kamon!" Daisan said as he greeted his friend. Makoto's eyes were planted on the boy who stood at the top of the stairs. He had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He smiled as he walked down to greet the others.  
  
"Daisan, I see you've found the Princess" he said as he bowed to Serenity.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Kamon." Serenity greeted him. She looked at Makoto, who had already realized this was her guy. She shut her eyes and transformed into the Princess of Jupiter.  
  
Kamon's eyes went wide as he remembered the girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Makoto smiled shyly as he walked over to her and took her hand. He kissed it, "Hello, Makoto. It's been a long time" he said as he looked into her chestnut eyes.  
  
" Yes, it has" she said shyly.  
  
They where interrupted by two more males entering the room. Now, Minako and Ami where standing there dumbfounded. They stared at the two boys who were standing in the doorway. Minako stared at the blonde one, with light blue eyes. She transformed into the Princess of Venus and stared at him once more. Seiron walked over to her and bowed.  
  
"Princess" he said, dashingly. Minako blushed and smiled. Ami then took her turn and transformed into the Princess of Mercury. She once again looked at the navy haired, dark blue eyed boy. She felt attracted to him somehow. She started walking and they met halfway. He took her hands and held them tight.  
  
"Ami, Princess of Mercury, I have waited many years to meet you again" he said with his deep voice full of happiness. She blushed and looked away. Elysion smiled at her and looked over at the others.  
  
"Daisan" Rei said, looking into his dark bluish-black eyes. His black hair swayed back and forth as his head moved to look at her.  
  
"Yes, Rei?" he asked her, smiling.  
  
"Who is Ganondorf?"  
  
Daisan became serious, as did the others, "Ganondorf is an evil man who only wants to rule to the Moon. It has a special power deep in it which he wants to control. Queen Serenity defeated him long ago, but at great cost. She had lost her husband, who had risked his life to save the Moon from Ganondorf.  
  
"Father..." Serenity said faintly. She bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears, "Mother told me about him... I can't remember anything about him... I was only a child..." she said sadly. Endymion put his arms around her.  
  
"It's alright Princess, we're here." He comforted her.  
  
"Thank you, Endymion, I am fine." she said straightening up.  
  
"Yes, my mother also told me about Ganondorf. But, we will discuss this later, it is time for dinner I believe." She smiled.  
  
"Yay! Does that mean I can see Helios again?" Chibi Usa asked in excitement.  
  
"Yes, Chibi Usa. I will go get him now" ,Daisan said, "Rei, would you like to join me?" he said lifting his elbow towards her.  
  
"Of course" she said as she held onto his arm. They walked out of the room hand in arm. As soon as they had left, the other Sailor Senshi fainted on the spot, Chibi Usa excluded.  
  
"Serenity!" Endymion yelled as he caught his love in mid air.  
  
"Ami!"  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
"Minako!"  
  
The others yelled as they also, caught their loves in mid air.  
  
Chibi Usa fell also, only there was no one their to catch her, or so they thought. A small boy dashed out of nowhere and caught Chibi Usa.  
  
"Chibi Usa!" the boy yelled.  
  
"Daikon! What are you doing in here?!" Daisan yelled at the small boy.  
  
"I'm sorry brother, I was just curious." Daikon replied.  
  
The three teens looked at each other nodded, leaving a very confused Endymion standing there holding Queen/Princess Serenity.  
  
"Prince, please follow us" Daisan beckoned. Prince Endymion nodded and followed the three teens and small boy into a strange looking room. Right behind them was Daisan and Rei, who had also fainted.  
  
"The memories must have been to much for them. Also, being in these forms is very draining also." Endymion explained as he transformed back into Mamoru.  
  
"Yes, I do believe your right my Prince." Elysion agreed.  
  
"Please, call me Mamoru when I'm in this form. It's amazing how much differently she acts when she's Serenity" he said looking at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Really? She acts differently?" Kamon asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's a complete klutz and always whines!" he laughed.  
  
"Hehehe, that's amazing."  
  
"Yeah, they all act a little different when their transformed. Minako is boy crazy and loves shopping, Ami is a book worm and always studies, Rei is stubborn and is always in an argument with Usagi and Makoto is always in the kitchen but is always ready for a fight."  
  
The boys stood there, looking like they've seen a ghost.  
  
"Your... kidding?!" they all said at the same time.  
  
"Nope!" Mamoru said jokingly.  
  
They all looked down to the girls resting in their arms, all of them turned back into their street clothes.  
  
"You mean to tell me that these girls have the exact same personality as we do?" Kamon asked.  
  
"Apparently" Mamoru replied.  
  
Mamoru then realized something and turned around to look at Daikon.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked.  
  
"He's Daikon, my little brother" Daisan said glaring at Daikon.  
  
"I see, your about the same age as Chibi Usa... you two will probably get along very well.." he said mischievously.  
  
Daikon blushed, "I hope so, she very pretty." he said looking down at Chibi Usa.  
  
Makoto groaned, "Unh, where am I?" she asked, hazily.  
  
"Your in the Dream World, remember Makoto?" Kamon asked her.  
  
"Kamon?" she said warily.  
  
"Yes, you remember now don't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah... what happened?"  
  
Kamon laughed, " do you remember transforming into the Princess of Jupiter?"  
  
"Yes.. I felt my energy being drained..." she sighed.  
  
"This happened when Usagi first became Serenity to. Well, I was told... I was kinda dead at the time. Long story, don't ask." Mamoru laughed.  
  
"Hmm.. I see. Well, they seem to be waking up now, so shall I seat them at the table? They need to sit down." Daisan asked.  
  
"Of course Daisan, but, where is the table?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Behind this curtain, actually" he said pulling a large red curtain which was on the far side of the wall. The room burst into light, an enormous chandelier lowering from the ceiling. The table was seated for about 12-16 people. Daisan set the now partially conscious Rei on a chair close to the end. He walked to the other end and remove one of the leafs. The table now had the perfect amount of spaces for all who were attending. Just as the boys had seated their girls, making sure they didn't fall over, Helios walked through the door. Chibi Usa, now the most conscious, jumped from her chair and ran towards him.  
  
"Helios!" She screamed as she flung herself at him. She hugged him like she would never let go.  
  
"Chibi Usa?!" he said surprised, "what are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm not sure but I don't care!" she cried.  
  
"Oh, Chibi Usa... I've missed you" he said hugging her back.  
  
"I missed you too, Helios" Chibi Usa said happily, "you kept your promise, you lived in my dreams even after the Dark Moon was gone."  
  
Helios smiled, "of course, your my special girl" he laughed.  
  
Usagi smiled, they were all good and conscious now, she loved to see Chibi Usa happy.  
  
The table was set as follows:  
  
Daikon on the end, followed by Usagi across from Rei. Next was Mamoru across from Daisan. Minako was across from Makoto, Kamon was across from Seiron. Finally with Chibi Usa across from Helios.  
  
Daikon nudged Daisan to go sit on the other end with Chibi Usa and Helios, he obeyed without hesitation.  
  
"Hi Chibi Usa!" Daikon said, happily.  
  
"Huh?" Chibi Usa looked up, "Oh, hi Daikon" she said looking back at Helios, "so Helios, tell me what it's like being a kid again?"  
  
Daikon raged with anger, why did they have to invite him to dinner? I really wanted Chibi Usa to like me... he thought. Hmm.. maybe I can make her something really great! He thought cunningly. He planted a thought in his mind and then struck and idea. I know, I'll use the Dream Room to make her dream come true! He thought happily.  
  
As supper continued, the girls really got to know the guys more thoroughly. Also, vice versa for the guys.  
  
Ami shot up from her chair as she realized something, "Ah! I have to study for my History test next week!" she screamed.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
"Ami, I think you should just take it easy for a while" Elysion told her.  
  
"But..." she started but was cut off.  
  
"No buts! Gosh, you need to get out more!" Elysion told her.  
  
Kamon nudged over to Mamoru, "he one of the guys who doesn't match the girls personality, he loves to party, but is serious when need be" he whispered.  
  
Mamoru laughed, "Yeah, that's exactly like my Usagi, she a real klutz but when her friends are in trouble you can could on her to do her best."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled, "I heard that!"  
  
"What?!" Mamoru asked, surprised.  
  
"I am not a klutz!" she pouted.  
  
"Oh, Usako..."  
  
"Don't 'Oh, Usako' me mister!" she said angrily, crossing her arms.  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it and dropped his head.  
  
Everyone laughed as Usagi proceeded to tell off Mamoru.  
  
"Alright Usagi, I think he gets the point!" Rei said.  
  
"Fine, but I want an apology!" she said looking away angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling you a klutz, Usako" Mamoru apologized.  
  
"Thank you Mamoru, I forgive you!" she said, still trying to sound upset.  
  
"Man, THIS is the Princess of the Moon? It's amazing she doesn't trip over her dress!" Seiron joked.  
  
Usagi was getting pissed, "STOP IT!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Sorry, Usagi" Daikon said, trying to stop from laughing.  
  
"HMPH" Usagi said, angrily.  
  
  
  
*About 1 ½ hours later*  
  
Usagi laughed as Kamon told them another joke.  
  
Daikon clapped his hands twice and a slow song started playing, almost from nowhere. He pushed back his chair and held his hand out to Rei, "May I have this dance?" he asked, cheesily.  
  
"Yeah, of course" she said taking his hand and lifting from her chair. All the other couples began to rise also. As Rei and Daisan walked through the door to the door they were in before, their clothes changed. Rei was wearing a long red dress that went to the floor. It had small spaghetti straps and had a slit going up the side, right to her thighs. She had a dark red rose in her hair and red high heels. She also had a set of red earrings, bracelet, necklace and ring. She looked herself over while still walking with Daisan, who was now in a very dark red tux.  
  
Minako and Seiron entered next. Minako had a beautiful long, tight yellow dress with matching accessories and shoes. Her dress cut off above the breast like a tub top and had cris-crossing straps in the back that stopped at her waist. She also had a slit going form the floor to her thigh on one side, her hair was up into a fashionable bun with a yellow rose on the side. Seiron was wearing a yellow tux to go with her dress.  
  
Now, Makoto and Kamon entered. Makoto had a lovely green flowing dress that went to the floor. She had green high heels on and matching accessories. Her hair was down, unlike her usual pony tail and her dress had puffs on either side of her shoulders. She also had a large bow on the back of her dress, right where her waist was located. She had a beautiful green rose positioned perfectly in her hair. Kamon had a dark green tux on *as all the others do to match the girls, sorry, I'm very unoriginal ^_^*.  
  
Ami and Elysion walked in without even acknowledging anyone else. Ami's dress suited her perfectly. With the full t-shirt top and tight down to her knees, her blue dress was amazing. Her hair was the same only she had a clip in it which was covered by a blue rose. She had matching accessories like all the other girls and Elysion was, yes, dressed in a dark blue tux.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi where probably the best looking couple there. Usagi wore a long white dress which frilled at the end. It was tight form the top down, until it reached her waist, where it flowed freely. At the top, it was like a tub top. No straps or anything. It had a white bow on the side with two ribbons flowing down from it to the floor. She had what looked like silver slippers on. She was the perfect Cinderella. *can you guess what Mamoru is wearing? Yes! A black tux! Congratulations! You won the grand prize!*  
  
Chibi Usa and Helios entered last. Chibi Usa had a pretty little pink dress on that looked identical to Usagi's. She really was a 'Chibi Usagi'. The dress really matched her shining candy pink hair. Helios had a black tux, just because I don't wanna give him a pink tux O.o  
  
Daikon walked in all along, pouting. HE wanted to dance with Chibi Usa, not stand in the corner of the room watching everyone. The couples were dancing for about half an hour before Usagi noticed Daikon sitting in the corner with his arms crossed.  
  
"Mamoru, would you excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course" he said, releasing her from his strong grip.  
  
She picked up her dress so it didn't drag on the floor. She walked over to Daikon and belt down so she could see his face.  
  
"Daikon? What's the matter?" she asked, sympathetically.  
  
"It's not fair! I wanted to dance with Chibi Usa!" he protested. But I still have my gift...  
  
"Ahh... I see, and your jealous of Helios right?" she asked, mischievously.  
  
"Yeah..." he said, pouting even more.  
  
"Well, go ask her! Don't be shy. I'm sure she'd be happy to dance with you."  
  
"You really think so?" he asked, slightly more excited.  
  
"I'm positive" Usagi smiled.  
  
He smiled and got up, "Thanks Usagi."  
  
"Your welcome little one." she got up and rushed him towards were Chibi Usa and Helios were dancing. He cleared his throat, "Uh, Chibi Usa?" he said nervously.  
  
"Oh, hi Daikon" Chibi Usa answered, rather nervously.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe, next dance..." he began.  
  
"You want to dance with me?" she asked, "I'd be honored."  
  
His face lit up with happiness, "Really?! Wow! That's great! Uh, I mean, I'll see you then..." he said as he rushed away.  
  
Chibi Usa smiled, "I can't believe it.." she said.  
  
"I'm proud of you Chibi Usa, you got through it just fine" Helios congratulated her.  
  
"Thanks, Helios" she thanked, "at least I didn't have to ask him."  
  
"Yes, I think he really likes you" Helios grinned.  
  
"Really?! You think so?!" Chibi Usa asked excitedly, "I really like him! Your such a good friend Helios."  
  
"So are you Chibi Usa."  
  
As the song stopped they heard a knocking sound. Then from the large skylight in the ceiling, a man smashed through the glass and landed in the middle of the room. The Sailor Senshi looked in horror as a man identical to Daikon and Daisan stood infront of them.  
  
"Damon!" Daisan yelled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Why, hello Daisan! I hope I'm not intruding on your little party!" he said as he looked around the room, "well, I see you have some pretty guests."  
  
"Yeah, and you better stay away from them Damon!" Kamon yelled at him.  
  
"Kamon! Long time no see!" Damon said almost happily.  
  
"I see your sense of humor hasn't changed" Kamon said angrily.  
  
"Well, I don't know who he is but he's not going to ruin this night!" Makoto announced as she ran at Damon fists clenched and ready to fight.  
  
"Makoto!! No!!" Kamon yelled, but it was to late.  
  
Makoto lunged at Damon fist extended. Damon looked up just in time to see Makoto's fist smash into the side of his face.  
  
"Ah! That really hurt!" he said holding his face, "alright, that's it!" he yelled as he kicked Makoto hard in the stomach.  
  
"Makoto!!" Kamon yelled as he tried to go help her, but Daisan held him back, "Daisan! Let go of me!" he yelled.  
  
Makoto gasped for air. She fell to her knees grasping her stomach.  
  
"Makoto!!" the Sailor Senshi screamed.  
  
"You hurt my friend..." Usagi said looking at the floor, fists clenched as hard as she could at her sides, "Now, your going to pay!" she yelled as she reached for her brooch, which appeared in the middle of her chest.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" she screamed, she transformed into Sailor Moon and ran at Damon at full force. Before anyone could say anything, Helios gave her the sword and she called out the attack.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!!" she screamed as she fired what seemed to be a steady flow of glowing broken glass at him.  
  
Damon simply deflected the attack without a care in the world, he yawned, "mere child's play, really. The only reason that other little twirp hit me is because I wasn't expecting it. "  
  
Sailor Moon gasped, "But... how..."  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
The three Sailor Senshi still standing transformed.  
  
'"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" Mercury yelled as a way of water burst from her hands.  
  
Kamon, Elysion and Seiron stood in awe as the girls proceeded to fight  
  
Damon.  
  
Daikon ran over to Daisan, "Daisan... it's..." he mumbled.  
  
"I know Daikon... it's Damon"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!" Makoto yelled. Sailor Jupiter ran over to Kamon, "who is this guy?!" she asked furiously.  
  
"This is Damon, he's Daikon and Daisan's father" Kamon answered.  
  
"Wha..." she said, horrified.  
  
"Yes, I am Daisan and Daikon's father, my pathetic spawn! They never realized just how powerful the dark side is!" he roared.  
  
"That's because you were wrong! Good always rules over evil!" Daisan yelled, angrily.  
  
"Father! Why are you doing this?!" Daikon yelled, running towards his  
  
once pure hearted father, "I wont let you hurt people anymore!!"  
  
"Daikon!! NO!!" Daisan yelled as he raced after his brother.  
  
Damon looked at the small boy and grinned, "fool" he said as he raised his hand to the bay and fired a ki blast at him.  
  
Daikon screamed as the ki blast hit him, crushing every bone in the chest.  
  
"Daikon!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Chibi Usa looked in horror, she had to do something.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" she yelled, transforming into Chibi Moon.  
  
"Chibi Moon! What are you going to do?!" Sailor Moon yelled, but Chibi Moon ignored her.  
  
She ran into the heat of battle crying. She instantaneously transformed into Princess Chibi Usa. Everyone looked in horror as Chibi Usa stood in front of the wounded Daikon. She held her hands out in front of her chest and removed the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Chibi Usa! NO!!" Sailor Moon shrieked. She looked in horror as Chibi Usa held the Crystal high above her head.  
  
"Chibi Usa! It wont help! He was once pure blooded and still is partially! All you'll do is drain your energy!!" Daisan yelled.  
  
Chibi Usa lowered the Crystal and looked at him. She knew she couldn't do anything so she reluctantly lowered the Crystal and allowed it to return to her chest. She closed her eyes and transformed back into Chibi Moon. She stood, glaring at Damon from her position in front of the wounded Daikon. By this time, Daisan was at his side.  
  
"Daikon! Are you alright?!" his brother asked frantically.  
  
"Pathetic female, did you even think you could defeat me with that little Crystal? I am from the Moon Kingdom! I have Mars blood in me!" he declared.  
  
Rei, the Senshi and the Prince's were all at Daikon's side now.  
  
"Daisan, why is father doing this?" Daisan asked, barely able to breath.  
  
"He's not our father, not anymore" Daisan said looking at the man standing in front of them, "he is possessed by the devil."  
  
"What can we do?" Sailor Moon asked, also looking at the man who claimed to be Daikon and Daisan's father.  
  
"Nothing, except watch." Daisan said, shamefully.  
  
"There has to be a way to defeat him." she said, glaring.  
  
"There is." said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Mamoru! You know a way to defeat him?" Sailor Moon asked, excited by this new information.  
  
"Yes, but it can only be done if the person is willingly able to give their life."  
  
Usagi looked at him like he was a ghost, "are you sure Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes, I know who this is, I have seen him before." he said, squinting his eyes to get a better look at his face, "when he was pure, Queen Serenity put a protection spell on the parents of the Princess' and Prince's because they were perfect targets for the enemy. Only having the Crystal will not defeat him."  
  
"I see. So how do we defeat him?" she asked, still confused on how they are going to defeat him.  
  
"The power of the Moon must be combined with the power of the planets in order for him to be destroyed. But it will take the life of the Moon with it."  
  
"I see." Usagi nodded.  
  
"There must be another way!" Ami yelled.  
  
"No! There is no other way." Usagi hollered.  
  
Everyone gasped. Damon still stood there, arms crossed.  
  
"Are you going to do something or should I just get the party moving?" he asked, impatiently.  
  
Usagi looked at him. She was ready. She transformed into Princess Serenity closed her eyes. She held her hands by her chest and the Crystal appeared. She opened her eyes and lifted it above her head.  
  
TBC 


End file.
